Keeping His Promise
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Lucius keeps his promises, no matter the odds. LuciusNarcissa. Slightly AU. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer - Ya'll already know I don't own nothing you be recognising.**

 **AN - Written for the Big Sis/ Lil Sis Competition, Round 1. The companion piece to this is written by Sable Supernova, and you should go check it out. Prompts used - LuciusNarcissa. A Promise. Dusk.**

* * *

 **Keeping His Promise**

* * *

Narcissa sat up in bed, her eyes on her husband as he carefully laid his Death Eater mask down on her vanity table. He turned to her as he straightened his robes, a wry smile on his face.

"You needn't look so worried, my dear," he told her quietly.

"It's dangerous, Lucius. You're going to fight a vicious beast, not a puppy," she snapped, her concern causing her anger. "You cannot possibly tell me that you don't feel an ounce of fear."

"Cissa, it will be perfectly fine, I promise. I'll be home before you know it."

"Lucius... Lucius, I have a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. Something is different this time. Please, don't go."

With a small sigh, he took a seat beside her, taking her small hand in between his own. "You sound as though you believe I have a choice in the matter," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll come home, Narcissa. I promise you, I will come home."

A single tear dropped to her pale cheek. "Be careful," she whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

Lucius apparated to the meeting area, finding his comrades waiting on him.

"About time," Bellatrix snarled from behind her mask. "You're late, Lucius."

Lucius shrugged elegantly. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Barely. We were supposed to meet at dusk."

"Shall we just get this over with?" came another voice, and Lucius snorted. Only Avery was stupid enough to try and keep the peace between himself and Bella.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Rodolphus asked.

"We go in, we dispose of the werewolf and any rabid animals with him, and we leave."

"Short and easy. You realise it's likely not as easy as that to dispose of a werewolf?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrow. "Do you even have any silver?"

"An AK will work on a werewolf as it would any other mongrel," Bellatrix replied with a shrug. "Let's go."

Before anyone could reply, she was gone. With a sigh, Lucius followed suit, taking a second to ensure his wand was in his hand and his mask was covering his face entirely.

* * *

As soon as they landed, Lucius had a bad feeling. He glanced at the others, though of course with the masks in place, he couldn't see their faces.

"We're being watched," he murmured.

"Stop with the dramatics," Bellatrix replied, a cackle following her words.

Lucius shook his head. She really was getting more unstable by the day. "Then go ahead, Bella."

Bella walked forward with purpose, her black hair swinging behind her. The others followed a step behind, wands held tightly in their hands.

"It's empty!"

Lucius frowned.

"Fucking hell," Rodolphus muttered. "Try the back."

The five of them, this time with Bellatrix bringing up the rear, walked around the side of the house, looking for another entrance. Lucius felt his unease growing with every step he took, and he couldn't find it in himself to be surprised when sudden flashes of light flew towards them.

Side stepping the spell closest to where he stood, Lucius quickly slapped a shield up, turning on his heel to the source of the light. Six, no, eight member of the Order of the Phoenix stood wands out, aiming spells. Not liking to fight on the defensive, Lucius shot three successive killing curses into the bunch, before he started in on his repertoire of perfectly nasty torture curses.

James Potter, bloody annoyance if there ever was one, ran forward to engage him. The anticipation of taking the smirking bastard's life began to fill Lucius as he battled for his life. Annoyance or not, Potter had been practicing. Lucius couldn't help but notice that the fool didn't seem to be aiming to kill. That was his mistake.

Glancing to the side, Lucius could see that Rodolphus and Rabastan were battling three Order members between them, and he couldn't see Avery. If he was killed, the Dark Lord would not be impressed.

Sending a quick Stupefy at Potter, which hit its mark and knocked the irritant to the floor, Lucius set off in search of Avery. It was clear that the Order had had prior information and now, Lucius' prerogative was to return to the Dark Lord as the quartet they'd left as and deliver the report. Not that he really cared whether his 'comrades' lived as such, he just didn't fancy the Crucio that was sure to be aimed at the survivors if any of them died.

"Avada Kedavra," he snarled, when another Order member ran towards him. He didn't think the curse hit, but it certainly stopped whoever had decided to follow him in their tracks.

He found Avery on the other side of the house, battling the red headed Prewett twins. Lucius was sure he'd arrived just in time as Avery slipped and fell to one knee.

"Proposing, Avery?" he asked as he engaged the twins. "I'm afraid I'm happily married. Sectumsempra!"

"Fuck," the other twin muttered as one fell to the floor.

Lucius pulled Avery up by the scruff of his neck, dragging him to back to the other side of the house. When he was sure he would be heard he shouted "Retreat!"

As one, the five Death Eaters apparated away, not noticing the green light heading for one of them until it was too late.

* * *

It was almost dawn, and Narcissa sat on the balcony of her bedroom, eyes trained on the gates to the Manor. Something had gone wrong. She could feel it. Lucius should have been home hours ago. Unsure of what to do, she stayed where she was, keeping vigil, waiting for husband to keep his promise and return home to her.

She watched the gate open, saw a flash of blonde hair, and raced from the balcony. She didn't even try to remember what her mother had taught her about it being unbecoming for a Pureblood Lady to run, as she threw the main doors to the Manor open and moved as fast as she could to Lucius' side.

He accepted her into his arms as she threw hers around his neck, the stress of the night catching up with her as she sobbed against his shoulder. He shushed her gently, one hand raising to stroke her hair.

"I'm here, I'm fine," he whispered into her ear.

He led her into the house, settling them both into a large armchair in the his study, calling an elf to light the fire and fetch whisky and chamomile tea.

"What happened?" She asked when he'd taken a sip of his whisky.

"It was an ambush," he said tiredly, rubbing his hand over his face. "Avery got himself hit by an AK as we were leaving. The Dark Lord... well. He wasn't happy."

"Are you sure you're fine? You don't need any potions?"

"I'm sure. All I need is for you to sit here with me."

She nodded, leaning into his embrace and settling her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for coming home," she whispered after a moment.

He nodded. "I keep my promises, my love."


End file.
